The Intersecting Lines Of Us
by Nakajima Ayumu
Summary: 21 anak, 2 kota, 2 garis takdir, dan 1 titik yang akan mengubah jalan hidup mereka/"NAHIYAA! BETUL ITU! KOK NGGAK SEMANGAT GITU, SIH!"/"Sumpeh lo? Tapi ini kan udah hari Rabu, nanggung banget!"/Beware of kebanyakan OC, mhuahahaha! :D/Mind to RnR? : 3


_Aku yang dulu bukanlah yang sekarang._

_Yaa, aku tahu itu perkataan seseorang, tapi memangnya aku tidak boleh mengutipnya?_

_Lagipula, toh kalimat itu yang paling pas menggambarkan keadaanku._

_Bukan hanya aku, tapi juga teman-temanku._

_Bagai sepasang garis interseksi, takdir mempertemukan kami di satu titik perpotongan dan mengubah semuanya._

* * *

**The Intersecting Lines Of Us**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

Ada beberapa karakter Inazuma Eleven GO/CS yang (nggak terlalu) numpang lewat (c) Level-5

Para karakter utama lainnya (c) Diri mereka sendiri *mhuahahahah!*

Aku Yang Dulu Bukanlah Yang Sekarang (c) Tegar *walaupun yang diambil cuman satu kalimat ._.*

**Warning**: (AU), OOC, banyak karakter anime yang salah sekolah, bahasa baku dan gaul yang nyampur, _potentional straight pairs_, gaje, typo, humor/romansa/aksi/angst gagal, dll.

_**Special Warning**__: Bagi yang merasa namanya disebutkan atau dinistakan *heh*, mohon jangan membanting apapun, baik itu HP, komputer, meja, ataupun temanmu sendiri. Kesamaan tokoh dan cerita hanyalah kebetulan dan untuk hiburan semata._

__.

**So, don't like than don't read :D**

* * *

"Jadi begitu!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Anin mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya diatas bukuku.

"Nah, lo udah ngerti kan?"

"Un. Makasih, ya." Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Yo'i! Lain kali kalo ada yang susah, bilangin gue, ya!"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan selagi sosok sahabatku bangkit dan angkat kaki dari mejaku.

"Haah~" Sejenak aku melemaskan otot-otot lenganku. Lantas mengistirahatkan kepalaku di meja.

Disini aku, Cut Jinan Rana Khansa, terjebak di salah satu dari sekian ruang kelas di SMP Labschool Kebayoran. Bukan terjebak juga sih, karena sebenarnya aku sangat senang berada disini. Hanya saja...

"Ji! Ji! Lo udah denger belom?" Yang ini suara cowok.

Aku menengadah. "Denger apaan, Ghani?"

Anak yang kupanggil Ghani itu hanya tersenyum. "Jangan pura-pura lupa, dong! Tes buat program studex yang lo ikutin bulan lalu itu udah ada pengumumannya!"

"Studex? Ah~ Program pertukaran pelajaran itu, ya?"

"Iya!"

"Yang lo sama Anin mati-matian minta gue untuk ikut padahal gue nggak mau?"

"Iya...?" Nada suaranya menaik, seperti mau bertanya.

"Yang satu-satunya peserta yang gue kenal baik cuman si anak ber-pigtail pink itu?"

"He? Maksud lo Ranmaru?"

Aku menepuk dahiku pelan. "Ya, itulah."

"NAHIYAAA! BETUL ITUU! KOK NGGAK SEMANGAT GITU, SIIH~?!"

.

.

.

Hening. Setidaknya diantara kami berdua.

"Gue nggak tau kalo lo bisa jadi kayak cewek kalo lagi semangat." Aku cengar-cengir jahil.

Ghani ngelak. "Itu bukan suara gue."

Oh. Bukan suaranya. Kalau begitu, itu suara siapa, dong?

"Belakang sini, Enyak!"

Ternyata, sumber suaranya berasal dari belakang. Atau lebih spesifiknya lagi, seorang cewek berkerudung putih dan berkacamata yang baru tadi mengajariku Matematika.

"Gimana mau semangat," keluhku. "Masa yang gue kenal cuman Ranmaru seorang? Nggak seru! Entar kalo misalnya kita beda destinasi sekolah gimana dong?"

Jiah, alasannya! Padahal sih mau bilang, "Gue mager berubah."

"Gue punya firasat lo berdua bakal sama destinasinya." Ini bukan Anin.

Sumber suara itu menepuk pundakku. "Gue yakin Ji, lo pasti bisa."

"Bisa sih bisa," sewotku. "Cuman masalahnya Shazqia, kenapa tiba-tiba lo yang tadi nangkring di ujung sana tiba-tiba bisa tau apa yang kita bertiga omongin?"

Yang kusebut hanya tertawa singkat. "Woles bro! Gue tadi nggak jauh dari sini kok, tadi lagi ngajarin mereka-" Ia menunjuk ke barisan kursi tengah yang dipenuhi anak-anak cewek, "-soal pelajaran tadi. Lo kan tau, walaupun cara Pak Joni ngajar itu mudah dimengerti, tapi materinya emang dasarnya susah."

"_Yesh, I know it."_ Aku pundung. "Gue juga tadi minta diajarin sama Anin kok. Karena sistem persamaan linear dua variabel itu super-duper rempong."

"_Anyway guys_," Anin mendadak nyelak, "ini kenapa tiba-tiba kita ganti topik, ya?"

Hening lagi.

"Tapi pokoknya _we wish all the best for you_, lah!" Ghani cengar-cengir lagi. "Kita semuanya tau kok kalo lo itu tipe yang susah beradaptasi, jadi semoga yang ini cepet!"

"Betul, betul!" Anin nyahut. "Pokoknya have fun aja lo, Ji! Dibawa enjoy! Jangan mojok dari teman-teman sekelas ntar, apalagi sama buddy-buddy lo!"

"_And most of all_," Shazqia ikutan, "jangan lupa oleh-oleh!"

Aku hanya tersenyum. "Ehe. Makasih ya, Shaz. Dan juga lo semua."

* * *

Shazqia, Anin, dan Ghani.

Dari seantero kelas 8C, hanya mereka bertigalah sahabatku satu-satunya. Aku yang memang dasarnya tergolong tertutup dan pemalu memang susah bergaul. Tapi, bukan berarti aku tidak mengenal satu angkatanku sendiri, ya. Kenal sih iya, sering tegur-sapa, tapi nggak dekat.

Saat ini, posisi kakiku sudah terpijak di depan sketsel berisi hasil pengumuman studex. Mataku dengan cepat menyusuri rangkaian-rangkaian huruf yang ada disana, mencari rangkaian yang membentuk namaku.

Dan-CTING! Tidak memerlukan waktu lama sampai aku menemukannya. Dan persis diatas namaku, tertera nama sekolah tujuannya.

"_SMPN 3 Bandung."_

_._

_._

Ajigile! Bandung? Jauh amat!

Sudah ikut program ini karena dipaksa, tesnya ruwet, pesertanya nggak kenal baik semua, destinasinya jauh, lagi! Oh, _now my whole dang life is_-

"Ah, Jian! Nggak nyangka lo seantusias itu nyari hasilnya!"

-_complete_.

"Kayak lu kagak." Aku menyeringai ke arah sumber suara itu. Spesifiknya: di sebelah kananku.

Yang kuajak bicara hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Udah sewajarnya gue penasaran, dong. Kan gue salah satu ketua kelompoknya."

"Uwee! Ranmaru jadi ketua kelompok mana, tuh?"

"Makanya ini juga lagi nyari…"

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Yup, satu-satunya orang yang kukenal baik dari seluruh peserta studex tahun 2011 saat ini berdiri tepat di sebelah kananku. Spesifiknya: Ranmaru Kirino, anak kelas sebelah (8D, kalau tidak salah), yang bisa dengan mudah dikenali dari pigtail pinknya itu, hanya berjarak 5 cm dari sebelah timurku.

Haish, penjelasan macam apa pula itu. ._.)

.

"Ketemu!"

"Apanya yang ketemu?"

"Ternyata kita sama kelompok, Ji!" Ia menepuk-nepuk keras pundakku. "Sama-sama ke Bandung!"

Aku menghela nafas sembari meraba pundakku yang ditepuk Ranmaru barusan. Sakit, cuy. "Yeay, gue ada temennya!"

"Tapi kalo kayak gitu, kelompok kita berangkatnya paling cepat."

Aku mengernyit. "Maksud lo?"

Sekarang, giliran Ranmaru yang menghela nafas. "Gue baru abis rapat panitia, dan menurut keputusan mereka, kelompok yang gue pimpin bakal berangkat Jum'at ini. Itu berarti kita."

Hening.

Dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan sekarang adalah: Melototin Ranmaru.

"Sumpeh lo? Tapi ini kan udah hari Rabu, nanggung banget!"

"Yaa…mau gimana lagi? Yang penting, kita harus siap-siapin semuanya dari sekarang. Upayakan diri untuk bisa deket sama calon buddy kita disana. Lo bisa, kan?"

Aku menunduk. "Bisa, sih...kalo nggak lama-lama."

"Sip!" Ranmaru menepuk pundakku sekali lagi, lalu pergi menjauh. Sebelum wujudnya sepenuhnya ditelan jarak, ia berteriak, "Berarti, sebulan nggak lo bilang lama, kan?"

Sukses mukaku cengo disana. _Sebulan mah lama!_

* * *

Pukul 16.00, 5 Oktober 2011. Itu berarti 6 jam setelah pengumuman studex tadi.

"Assalamu'alaikuum! Siapapun bukain pintunyaa~" teriakku dari depan pintu rumah. Tidak biasanya aku pulang setelat ini, secara tadi sepulang sekolah kami para peserta studex dengan tujuan Bandung mendapat briefing singkat untuk kegiatan lusa. Biasanya aku pulang dengan kedua adik kelasku, Tenma dan Kinako.

"Wa'alaikum salaam! Bentaar~" Wah, panjang umur! Baru aja disebutin.

Tidak berapa lama sampai pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang dan berbando kuning.

"Ah, Jian-neechan udah pulang ya?" Ia cengengesan.

"Nggak, aku lagi ngapelin hansip RT sebelah."

Satu rumah pun langsung ribut. "Kinako-chan, kamu ngajak siapa kesini? Kok suasananya udah kayak arisan?"

"Oh, _dia_!" Kinako melayangkan jari telunjuknya ke arah belakang. "Sambil nunggu Nee-chan pulang, aku ngajak Tenma kesini—sekalian kerja kelompok…"

Yang disebut, si bocah berambut coklat tornado (?) mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu melambai kepadaku. "Yoo, nee-san!"

Aku yang sudah masuk kedalam rumah hanya balas melambai sambil tersenyum getir. _Cuman 2 orang aja udah kayak arisan, gimana kalo seandainya dia ngajak sekelas, ya? Horor duluan gue._

"Ah! Nee-chan kok mukanya lesu? Ulangan remed lagi, ya?"

Sejak kapan mukaku lesu, dah? Cepat-cepat aku mengambil cermin kecilku dan melihatnya. Iya, Kinako benar. Mukaku udah kayak kain kusut. Pasti karena urusan tadi pagi, ya?

"Kalo soal lusa, tenang aja, Nee-san. Aku udah minta seseorang untuk ngebantuin semuanya!"

Uniknya dari dua manusia ini, Kinako Nanobana dan Tenma Matsukaze, adalah mereka sangat peka dengan perasaan (dan masalah) orang-orang. Terutama orang yang dekat dengan mereka. Saking pekanya sampai mereka mencari tahu masalah orang yang bersangkutan dengan cara kepo kemana-mana, lalu, jika sudah selesai, akan mencari solusinya. Nyarinya juga kemana-mana.

Dan tentu saja, aku adalah pasien langganan mereka. Tapi yah, bagaimanapun juga, aku nyaman dengan itu. Bagiku, mereka berdua sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri.

"Siapa orangnya?"

Mereka hanya tersenyum jahil. "Mhuehehehehe~ Ra-ha-si-aa!"

"Oh, yasud. Eniwei," mataku terpaku pada beberapa lembar kertas, gunting, lem, bunga-bunga kecil, foto-foto, dan satu infraboard besar yang tergeletak di depan mereka, "itu kapan dikumpulin?"

Dua sejoli itu tampaknya mengerti apa yang kumaksud. "Besok, nee. Masih banyak yang harus kita kerjain—"

Hening lagi.

"ERMAHGAWD TENMA, JADI INI MASIH BANYAK YANG BELOM?" Kinako mendadak panik duluan. "Lo kan pulangnya bentar lagi! Masa harus Kinako yang kerjain sendiri, sih?!"

Tenma ikutan panik juga. "EH, NGGAK, TUNGGU DULU! INI KAN UDAH NGGAK BANYAK!"

"NGGAK BANYAK GUNDULMU! Infraboard kosong kayak gitu juga!"

"Kosong dari mana? Neh!" Tenma mengangkat papan infraboard itu. Iya sih, papan itu nggak sepenuhnya kosong. Hanya hiasan bunga dan coretan di keempat ujung, dan dua huruf L dan A besar.

Aku hanya bisa sweatdrop. _Kosong nggak, tinggal dikit juga nggak._

"Gini deh, mending aku juga bantuin."

"Eeh-?! Nggak apa-apa nih, nee-chan? Entar packingnya gimana?"

"Tenang aja. Katanya ada yang mau bantuin."

"Yaaaay!" Raut wajah kedua anak itu spontan menjadi cerah. "_Arigatou,_ nee-chan!"

"_Douita!_ Jadi sekarang, mana lemnya?"

* * *

Pukul 20.00. Berarti, selepas shalat Isya. Yup, kerja kelompok tadi berhasil selesai dengan baik, setelah diselingi dengan shalat Maghrib dan Isya. Tapi aneh, Tenma kok belum dijemput ya?

"Huuu, tadi ngakunya gue udah dijemput," Tenma sewot ke Kinako, "sekarang mane? Tau gini, mending selesein kerjanya nggak cepet-cepet kan?"

"Sabodo amat!" Kinako balas sewot. "Yang penting, lo juga bantuin gue!"

"Bantuin apa lagi sih?"

"Bantuin Jian-neechan packing kan?! Kan lo udah janji kemaren lusa!"

"Oh?" Tenma cengo sesaat, kemudian cengengesan lagi. "Mhehehe, maaf, nee. Kelupaan level akut."

"Nggak apa-apa kok Ten. Lupa itu kan wajar."

Dan sekarang, kami berada di kamarku. Kamar dengan luas 4x5 meter bernuansa pink-ungu-putih. Baju-baju yang sudah kusiapkan sudah tertata dengan manis diatas tempat tidur.. 1 meter dari situ, sebuah koper biru muda besar dan satu ransel putih sudah berjejer.

Sementara aku membuka laptopku, Kinako yang membawa-bawa sebuah boneka dan Tenma asik saja menonton TV. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Kinako sejak 6 tahun yang lalu kalau setiap malam ia selalu membawa-bawa Kanarin, boneka kelinci putih berpita kuning muda kesayangannya. Yah, nama aslinya sih bukan Kanarin, tapi..

.

.

"_Namanya Kanako!" Kinako menunjukkan boneka itu padaku. "Tapi dipanggilnya Kanarin."_

"_Kok dipanggil Kanarin? Kanako aja! Kan mirip, beda satu huruf doang sama namamu." Aku memberi usul._

"_Justru karena itu Kinako nggak mau. Maunya dipanggil Kanarin! Kalo Kanako kerasanya nggak deket!"_

.

.

Pikiran anak-anak emang selalu kayak gitu, ya. Boneka pun dianggap teman dekat.

"Ten, kayaknya penyelamatnya Nee-chan belom dateng ya? Udah jam segini juga…"

6 tahun terasa cepat, tapi perubahannya drastis juga ya. Aku hanya tersenyum sendiri.

"TING-TONG!"

"Panjang umur!" Kinako dan Tenma teriak barengan lagi. "Kinako, lo tunggu sini! Biar gue yang bukain." Dan detik selanjutnya, pintu terbuka dan Tenma menghilang dari pandangan. Tinggal aku dan Kinako di dalam kamar.

Hanya suara TV yang masih terdengar disana. Suara Parto yang sedang mendalangi cerita dalam acara OVJ menggema seantero kamar.

"_Nee,_ nee-chan."

"Hm?" Aku sama sekali tidak mengalihkan mataku dari laptop.

"Keluarga nee-chan kapan pulang? Aku kangen sekali dengan mereka."

Tentu saja! Aku tidak sepenuhnya tinggal dengan Kinako berduaan di rumah ini. Orangtuaku sedang bisnis di luar negeri selama 2 bulan, sedangkan adikku sedang bersekolah di luar kota. Dulu, kami berempat sangat hangat dan akrab. Dan sejak Kinako pindah ke rumahku 6 tahun yang lalu, suasana hangat itu makin menjadi.

"Kalau adikku memang masih lama. Tapi orangtuaku kan hanya 2 minggu sejak berangkat?"

"Yah, masih lama dong. Apalagi entar Nee-chan yang berangkat sebulan. Entar Kinako tinggal sendiri…"

Tersenyum, aku mengangkat kepalaku. "Tenang aja. Kalau aku berangkat nanti, ajak aja Tenma nginap disini. Kalau mau juga, sekalian aja ajakin teman-temanku juga! Mereka pasti bakal mau temanin kamu."

"Nee-chan yakin mereka emang mau?"

"Tenang aja, Kinarin. Kita bertiga dan teman-temanku kan sudah lumayan dekat. Asalkan jangan tiap malem terus nginepnya…mereka toh juga punya rumah sendiri kan?"

Sekarang yang bisa terdengar hanya suara ocehan dan lawakan Sule dan Andre dari TV.

"_Ah, sou da ne. Arigatou,_ nee-chan."

"_Douita_-"

KRIET! Pintu kamar kembali tergeser, dan terlihat Tenma sedang menyeret, eh, menarik tangan seseorang dari luar. "Ayolah, jangan sungkan! Tuh yang perlu udah nunggu di dalem."

Tidak perlu waktu yang lama sampai wujud yang ditarik itu terlihat sepenuhnya. Hijaber hijau berkacamata frame hitam yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah-

"Whatdaboo, Anin?"

_-to be continued-_

* * *

**Author's Note.**

First ori-fanish-fic (?) dan entah kenapa sudah(kah?) menistakan di kedua belah pihak! Mhuahahahaha~~ _Hontou ni gomennasai,_ para manusia yang ternistakan! :D *digebuk*

Terus, mau ngomong apa lagi ya. ._.

Oh ya, cuman mau ngasih tau kalo cerita ini sebenarnya bakal lebih ke remake dari fanfic multichapter sangat absurd dan koplak buatan sang hijaber hijau yang nantinya akan kujelasin lebih jauh lagi.

So that's all. Reviews please? ;D

Sekian dan salam loncat,

Ayumu N.


End file.
